Damn Interns
by Millzy
Summary: They finally get their own interns. What happens when they try to interfere with your life? MerDer MAYBE Maddison but features a lot of other characters. Read and Review!


**Summary**: They finally get their own interns. What happens when they try to interfere with your life?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Greys Anatomy as I'm sure you're all aware.

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe we're getting our own interns," Izzie Stevens said walking into Seattle Grace Hospital.

Christina groaned. "Well, on the contrary I'm pissed off; I don't want to be responsible for them for 48hours."

Izzie turned her head around looking around the entrance. "Where's Meredith?"

"She's probably screwing McDreamy in an on call room… I swear they're always at it," Christina said.

"Christina! Don't talk like that," Meredith said walking up behind her.

"Well, I'm sorry but you and I both know you and McDreamy have your fair share of sex," Christina said smiling.

"I'd say a little more than their fair share…" Izzie said trying not to laugh.

"You guys are so immature; you tease me for having a damn good sex life!" Meredith said angrily as they walked into the elevator.

"Who's sex life? I like talking about sex," Alex said jumping in the elevator.

"We're not talking about anybodies sex life Alex… and especially not with you!" Meredith said pressing the floor number.

"No, actually Alex, we're talking about how much Meredith and Derek enjoy an occasional hump in the on call room," Christina said grinning.

"Oh yeah, we all know that I mean jeez, who hasn't walked in on them yet?" Alex said.

Izzie was laughing hard. Meredith just stood looking at them shaking her head.

Christina patted Meredith's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry Meredith; it's not funny anymore…"

The elevator dinged.

"Well we need to go get our interns now…" Meredith said quietly.

"I hate them already," Christina stated.

"I can't wait to meet them, I hope they're good," Izzie said excitedly walking over to the locker room.

"Right, can you guys please just read out the names of yours first so that I can just assume mine are the leftovers?" Alex asked.

"You lost the names of your interns?" Izzie said shocked.

"Well yeah… I kinda used the piece of paper to show my nephew how to make a dart…" Alex said slowly.

"You're pathetic, I've memorised the names of mine and where they're from and what they look like," Izzie said proudly.

"Alright…" Meredith said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. She looked up at the crowd of interns and cleared her voice. "Luxton, Randall, Matthews, Van Belle and James; you're my interns get over here," She said loudly.

A group of nervous looking interns walked over to her and silently looked at her.

"Right," Meredith said looking at the tallest intern. "Who are you?"

The intern had thick, dark blonde hair and a pretty boy face. "I'm Chad Luxton." He said swishing his fringe to the side of his face.

"Right, chop your damn fringe off you look like an ass and you're now DR Chad Luxton… Here's your pager keep it with you at all times," Meredith said assertively.

Dr Luxton nodded.

"And who are you?" Meredith asked turning to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Josie Randall," She said quietly.

"Right, talk louder and once again you're now a doctor so you're DR Josie Randall," Meredith said handing Josie her pager. Meredith didn't wait for a reply and turned to the next intern. "Who are you?"

The intern was a small guy with bleached blonde hair. "I'm DR Greg Matthews and you can hand me my pager and tell me to keep it with me at all times but I already know," He said in a monotone.

Meredith laughed. "Sutures for a month Dr Matthews," Meredith said smiling looking at the disgusted look on her interns face. "Who are you?" Meredith asked the next intern.

"Dr Tracy Van Belle, Dr Grey," the intern said sweetly. She had light blonde hair that curled around her ears.

Meredith snorted. "Yeah, please don't suck up." She turned to her last intern who was the only one she could say she already liked. "And you?"

The tall black haired, dark skinned guy held out his hand. "Dr Terry James." He said quickly.

"Ok, whatever," She said not wanting to sound as if she liked him more than the others. "Luxton you're with Dr Burke today, Randall you're with Montgomery, Matthews get your ass down in the pit you're doing sutures, Van Belle you go with Dr Shepherd and James you're with me," Meredith said fast.

The interns stared.

"Move now!" Meredith yelled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So what are your interns like?" Meredith said sitting down at the lunch table.

Christina groaned. "I was never that annoying… Seriously, one of my interns asked me what to do if the batteries on his pager run out."

Alex took a bite of his sandwich. "They seriously piss me off but it is kinda fun being mean to someone other than Bambi."

Izzie whacked him. "You're horrible, my interns are lovely."

"Yeah, but you'll grow to hate them," Christina said patting her shoulder.

"Crap Meredith, don't ever send that awful intern to me again," Derek said sitting down next to her.

Meredith kissed him. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's like she's coming on to me… Seriously, she keeps touching me and when I shrug her off she giggles like some little schoolgirl," Derek said moving his hands.

"Doesn't she know that you are with Meredith?" Christina asked.

"Well I keep telling her how my wife is a great surgeon but she doesn't take the hint… I'm surprised that horny little intern made it through med school," Derek said shaking his head.

"Meredith was a horny little intern once and you liked her," Christina said.

"Christina I wasn't like that… I never went around touching him," Meredith said defensively.

"Yeah, and I wanted to touch her," Derek said grinning at Meredith.

He subtly placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. "I want to show you a patient."

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Ok…"

They got up and walked out of the cafeteria exchanging grins as they walked.

Christina turned to Alex and Izzie. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're not going to look at a patient."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You know, I'm supposed to be showing you a patient," Derek said as he kissed Meredith on the bed of an on call room.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, but this is much better… and what we did 5 minutes ago was even better."

Derek began to kiss her even harder. "Wanna go again?"

Meredith nodded. "I guess so…" She said pulling him close.

The door of the on call room swung open; it was one of Meredith's interns.

"Oh my god, have you not heard of knocking?" She said pulling a sheet over her body.

Dr Van Belle stood there staring. "So you're his wife?"

Meredith nodded with her mouth slightly open.

Derek cleared his voice and he pulled his shirt on. "Is there anything you need Dr Van Belle?"

The intern glared at him. "Yeah, Mr Edwards is asking about his wife's surgery."

Derek nodded. "Yeah well if you give us some privacy for a second so we can get dressed, I'll talk to him."

The intern glared at the two and walked out slamming the door.

They waited for the door to close before they started laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Meredith said laughing as she pulled her shirt on.

"She's going to be pretty angry with you… Now I have to spend the rest of my shift with an angry little intern," Derek said getting up.

"Well I'm her resident, so page me if she's still being a little cow… Or you can punish her?" Meredith said smiling.

"If she's rude about you I will ban her from the OR," Derek said smiling back.

Meredith gasped. "I can't pick Mikey up from day care today," She said worriedly. She turned and smiled at Derek. "Can you pick him up at 5pm?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I get off at 4:30 so we'll go out to dinner; I thought I was picking him up anyway coz I brought him in this morning."

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I'm a bit stressed today can you please bring Mikey to see me around 6?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, when do you get off?" Derek asked grabbing her hand.

"Tomorrow morning… I'll stay home with Mikey tomorrow," Meredith said.

"Ok," Derek said kissing her then opening the door.

Mikey was their 18month old son.

"I'll see you later," Derek said walking off in the opposite direction.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So I hear you're picking an intern to do the first surgery today?" Dr Van Belle said as she placed her hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek shrugged and got up. "I sure am."

"Who are you going to pick?" Van Belle asked sweetly.

"Ok, while I'm looking at this CT scan and trying to figure out what's wrong, why don't you go sit with the other interns over there and I'll tell you if you're that person getting the surgery," Derek said quickly.

"Ok…" Van Belle said slightly confused.

Derek watched her walk over to a seat where all of the interns were sitting.

He walked over. "According to my sources I am to pick an intern to do the first surgery," He said confidently. His eyes scanned over the interns then stopped at van belle who was fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Well I've asked around the other doctors and they all agree that this year the intern should be Dr Terry James."

Meredith's favourite intern smiled.

"Now please come with me, we've got to get ready for the surgery that is scheduled for 3:30pm," Derek said happily.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was looking through some notes at the nurses' station when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around it was one of her interns.

"I told you to lose the fringe Dr Luxton," Meredith said impatiently.

"I like my fringe," The intern stated.

"I don't care, remove it by tomorrow," Meredith said looking back at her notes.

The intern scratched his head and took a deep breath. "Are you single?"

Meredith looked up at him. "No I'm not single; I'm married with a child."

The intern looked a little embarrassed. "So you don't want to go out for a drink sometime?"

Meredith smiled and shook her head. "No chances are I'll be looking after a little boy."

The intern rubbed his head nervously. "Is it against the rules to have relationships with your bosses?"

"I'm married to my boss, but generally it's not seen as something that should happen," Meredith explained.

"What if they're just sleeping with their boss to get ahead?" He asked.

"Well yeah, that's not allowed as it's cheating but you can't get expelled from here just for doing that," Meredith said slightly confused. "What's this about Dr Luxton?"

The intern nervously shook his head. "Oh nothing I just wanted to clear something up…"

Meredith nodded. "Alright then, get back to work."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek smiled as he saw his little boy waiting at the glass door of the hospital day-care.

Derek opened the door and picked him up. "Hey Mikey how are you today buddy?"

The little boy giggled and babbled for a bit then repeated the word "Daddy" over and over again.

Derek signed Mikey out and continued to talk to him. "Daddy had a big surgery today what did you do?" he asked.

Mikey smiled. "Drawed Mama," He said smiling.

"That's cool," Derek said as they headed towards the exit.

"Dr Shepherd!"

Derek swung around. "Yes Dr Van Belle?"

"Can I scrub in on a surgery on your next shift?" Dr Van Belle asked.

Derek smiled. "We'll see, but I can't promise anything."

The intern nodded. She looked at Mikey. "You've got a kid?"

Derek looked at Mikey. "Yes I do have a child… and I really must get this child some dinner now so excuse me Dr Van Belle." Derek turned and walked out of the hospital.

Van Belle huffed. "Why does he have to be married…?" She turned around towards the elevator and punched the buttons as she got in.

"I believe that this elevator costs money, please don't break it," Alex said from the other side.

Van belle glared at him.

"I hope you don't treat your patients like that," Alex said concerned.

"Of course I don't!" She yelled angrily.

"I'm one of your resident's best friends, please remove the attitude or something may have to be said to her," Alex said evilly.

The elevator dinged and Van Belle sighed and walked out.

Alex laughed. "Damn Interns."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Please read and review.**

**XOXO**


End file.
